A twisted love story
by jacoblover727
Summary: ok so bella and jake have known eachother all there lives her mom left when she was 3 but what happens when her mom comes back and when jake and bella fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is isabella swan im 17 i have a dad named charlie and a mom but she left when i was 3 so i guess you cant realy call her mom huh whatever anyway i live in la push with my best friend Jacob black me and him been best friends since we were born when ever i need him he there when ever i cry hes there holding telling me everythings ok hes my sun my saver hes with out him id be nothin oh i almost forgot im deeply and madly in love with him but i have other friend there leeh shes my sister you could say were realy close also seth hes leehs lil bro i take him as a brothers to hes always asking me on girl advice quil well quils quil embry hes like a big brother always looking out for me and dose what a big bro dose

in this story you will find

hurt " WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME WHAT DID I DO FOR HER TO HATES ME "

jelousy" why the hell is bella handing out with mike newton" jake siad " someone jelous " quil ' what no i just wanna know " jake " right " embry siad

hate " I HATE YOU YOU WERE NEVER MY MOTHER A MOTHER WOULDNT LEAVE HER CHILD "

trust " bella you have to promise not to tell i trust you with this so promise " jake siad " i promise jakes now tell me " siad

but most of all love" i love you jake i always have " i siad crying

" i love you to bells " jakes siad

**a/n ok so tell me if you guys want more and ill make more hope you guys like to.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining outside like alway but i couldnt sleep it was 2 am so i decide to call jake he only lived next door so it wouldnt take long for him to come over

the phone start play starstruck by 30h3 then he picked up

" hello " jakes siad sleepy

" hey jake sorry for calling so late but i need you" i siad

" bella whats wrong are you ok" he siad worried

" no not realy can you come over please" i siad

" sure bells ill be over in a sec k" he siad

" k thank and sorry" i siad

" oh honey dont be sorry this is what im here for ill be there now bye see you in a sec" he siad

" bye " i siad and right as i hung up he was at my window i hurried and open the window

" hey bells what the matter " he siad huging me and i relized he wasnt wearing a shirt but i didnt care i can see jake in boxers and nothin else and he can see me in a bra and panties thats just the way it is

" i cant sleep and i kept having bad dreams" i siad as he pick me up and laid me down on my bed then he laid down with me i put my head on his chest and he started playing with my hair

" wanna tell me about the dreams " he asked

i sighed and siad " yeah i guess "

" ok what happen " he siad

" ok it stared like always i was at the beach and renne was leaving she kept saying she dosnt want to be here that i was a mistake that she have never married dad but this time instiaid of staying still i ran trying to catch up with her so i could tell er not to leave me but she looked at me and siad" you lil bitch i wish i never had you your nothin to me i wish you could just die

and she hit me then i stared cry then i woke up from the rain" i siad

" oh bells you know it just a dream your mom loved you"

" shes not my mother and if she loved me she wouldnt leave meyou see how dad is she fucked him up just like she did to me"

" bella thats not true yes she left but that dosnt mean she dosnt love you but you have other people that love you you have charlie my dad and mom leah seth quil embry and you have me im alway there bella no matter what" he siad

" thanks jake you always known what to say to make me feel better and i love you to " i siad i went and kissed him on the cheek but i didnt stop there i kissed him on the chin then the lip god those soft lip and he kissed back then i felt his tounge on my bottom so i parted my lip and moned when his tounge touch mine and i felt spark and im pretty sure he did to

then he pulled aways and siad " wow you dont know how long i wanted to do that " he siad smiling at me i smilled back

" me to i dont know what came over me but i liked to alot " i siad blushing

" i liked to alot " he siad

i smilled and put my head on his cheast and fell in to a dreamless sleep


End file.
